


Famille imparfaite

by AlscoChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Family, Family Angst, Family Feels, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: Daiki se confronte à son père, difficilement et douloureusement.
Kudos: 1





	Famille imparfaite

L'angoisse, la fureur et la terreur montaient par vagues.

Le téléphone décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

\- T'es où ?!

Une baragouinement lui répondit. Il discerna parfaitement le nom mais cela ne le rassura pas pour autant. Quand son père était avec elle… ça ne finissait que rarement… bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ?!

Un soit-disant repas.

\- Et vous allez rentrer à trois dans une voiture deux places ?! Sérieusement ?! Tu pensais à quoi ?!  
\- Justement, viens.

Un élan de colère broya ses entrailles. Il raccrocha. Passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, prit sa tête entre ses mains et une plainte, une sanglot lacéra sa gorge, sans qu'aucune larme ne vienne entacher sa vue.

Il reprit son portable et recomposa le numéro.

\- Tu as raccroché.  
\- Oui. Je sais. C'est où ?  
\- Bah chez…  
\- Je te demande l'adresse ! J'sais pas où c'est.

Il entendit, derrière la voix étouffée de son homologue : « il a pas l'air content ! »

C'en fut trop pour lui. Sa raison le quitta, tandis que la rage obstruait toute vraisemblance et réflexion.

\- Oui ! Je suis en colère ! Bravo papa ! Félicitation ! Je suis tellement fier de toi ! On peut te faire confiance ! Tu comptais monter à trois dans la voiture ?! Avec les deux petits ?! Bordel ! Il est vingt-et-une heure trente !  
\- Eh ! C'est bon… !  
\- Non justement, ils ont école demain !  
\- On… a juste mangé…  
\- Mais oui bien entendu ! Prend moi pour un con aussi ! Ça s'entend à ta voix, que t'as seulement mangé !  
\- Tu sais quoi ?! J'vais m'démerder !

Et l'homme raccrocha.

Fou de rage, il commença à remballer ses affaires. Son portable contre son oreille tandis qu'il essayait de nouveau d'avoir son paternel au bout du fil, inquiet qu'il prenne le volant, il rangea son ordinateur dans sa sacoche et roula ses fringues en boule dans sa valise. Il les descendit et tout en cherchant les clés de maison, il continua d'appeler. En vain.

Ses intestins se tordaient désagréablement dans son ventre.

Il réessaya en enfilant ses baskets. Puis il repartit à la recherche des ses clés de maison, qu'il avait pourtant utilisées il y a moins de quinze minutes pour rentrer dans la maison vide de toute âme.

Il les cherchait toujours quand son père arriva, suivi de son petit-frère de sept ans et de sa sœur de treize ans.

\- Ne pose pas ton sac, on va chez maman.

Oui, sa décision était prise. Il avait déjà confronté son père à ce sujet ; s'il continuait à déconner, il se barrerait chez sa mère. La seule chose qui le retenait jusque là était son petit frère -son demi-frère.

\- Non, j'crois pas. T'y vas avec quel véhicule ?! La voiture est à moi, tu la prendras pas.  
\- Eh bien je vais l'appeler, elle viendra nous chercher. Elle sera ravie au vu de l'heure !  
\- Bah vas-y, écoute. Appelle ta mère.

Mais d'un coup, le tourbillonnement de colère retomba, le laissant presque sans force alors qu'il s'affaissait sur une chaise.

\- J'en ai marre, souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.  
\- Moi aussi ! Tu crois quoi ! J'me crève le cul au travail et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies !? T'en as marre de quoi au juste ?!  
\- Mais putain ! JE SUIS A BOUT ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! T'ES BOURRE ! SANS ARRÊT ! J'EN AI ASSEZ QUE TU NOUS LAISSES LE WEEK-END AVEC L'EXCUSE QUE TU VAS FAIRE QUELQUES COURSES ALORS QUE TU NE RENTRES QUE TROIS HEURES PLUS TARD DÉFONCÉ ALORS QU'ON T'ATTENDAIT COMME DES CONS POUR MANGER ! J'EN AI ASSEZ QUE TU RENTRES IMBIBE DE RHUM EN PLEIN SOIR DE SEMAINE ! LA, TU RENTRES A VINGT-ET-UNE HEURE TRENTE ALORS QU'ILS ONT ÉCOLE DEMAIN !  
\- J'AI MÊME PAS BU CE SOIR !  
\- MAIS TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE QUE C'EST QUAND MÊME CA LE PROBLÈME ?! J'ARRIVE MÊME PLUS A TE FAIRE CONFIANCE !

Il voyait les larmes dans les yeux de son père. Il voyait que ça lui faisait mal! Mais… c'était juste la vérité ! Dès que son père quittait la maison, même accompagné des petits, il avait la boule au ventre. La frayeur qu'il ne boive et ne rentre jamais.

\- J'SUIS TROP HABITUE A CE QUE TU SOIS DÉFONCÉ ! JE PEUX PLUS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE A PROPOS DE CA ! EST CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE, PAPA ?! J'en suis rendu à ce point, moi…  
\- Et toi tu vois pas que je suis fatigué, que je travaille sans arrêt, que je fais tout pour remplir le frigo…

« Dépense moins d'argent au bar » fut les mots qui lui brûlèrent les lèvres, mais il s'abstint.

\- Mais j'en peux plus, de tout ça… je peux plus…

Il fondit en larmes, là, debout dans le salon, le vide autour de lui, face au regard humide de son père. Il pressa ses mains contre son visage, ses bras étroitement collés à son torse comme pour se rassurer.

\- Je suis père de famille à vingt ans… j'ai jamais voulu ça. Tu te rends compte ?! J'suis père de famille, alors que j'ai que vingt ans, bordel.

Il était trop à bout, trop fragile et incertain pour repousser les bras de son père autour de lui, alors que ce dernier avait enfin laissé les larmes s'échapper des ses yeux.

\- J'suis désolé mon bébé… j'veux pas ça non plus, je souhaites seulement que tu puisses vivre ta vie… J'fais ce que je peux, j'essaie de trouver des solutions pour nous tirer de la merde…  
\- Mais l'alcool n'est pas une solution, répliquât-il avec verve, ses yeux aveugles de larmes.  
\- Je sais…  
\- Alors change ça !

Il s'écarta et prit sa valise pour la remonter à l'étage.

Il n'avait franchement pas la force d'appeler sa mère et se confronter à elle ce soir. Il était à bout de force et les petits devaient être couchés rapidement.

Son geste fut cependant mal interprété par son père qui recommença à gueuler.

\- De toute manière j'en fais jamais assez pour vous ! T'es là que quand tu as besoin de moi ! Oh oui, dans ces moments là je compte ! J'suis toujours là pour vous, moi !

Ces mots lui firent mal. Terriblement mal.  
Comment… comment pouvait-il dire ça…  
Ses larmes redoublèrent, mais silencieuses.

Non, il était toujours présent. Il emmenait et/ou récupérait son frère à l'école quand il y avait besoin, il le gardait le soir et les mercredis, il lui faisait faire ses devoirs, il l'emmenait se balader, il faisait les courses -parfois même avec son argent-, il avait été acheté les fournitures de son frère alors que la rentrée était passée et que le petit avait été le seul de sa classe à ne pas avoir son matériel.

Son père n'avait pas jugé bon de lui acheter le minimum composé d'une trousse et d'un agenda. Sa gène face à la maîtresse avait été immense et dès le lendemain il s'était empressé d'acheter tout ce qui composait la liste, tandis que son père avait seulement dit qu'il ne les achèterait pas tout de suite car il n'avait pas les sous. « Va moins au bar » avait encore retentit dans son cerveau, mais ses lèvres étaient restées closes.

Eh puis non, son père n'était pas toujours là quand il y avait besoin ! C'était faux…  
Il aurait bien eu besoin d'un père, pour ses spectacles, quand il était jeune.  
Il aurait bien eu besoin d'un père quand il avait apprit sa bisexualité. Oh. Son paternel avait accepté, pleinement. Il le soutenait. Mais… il avait tendance à le balancer aux premiers venus, sans prendre en considération ses propres désirs et faisait des allusions étranges envers ses amis devant ces derniers.  
Il aurait également aimé avoir un père présent quand il avait appris pour la maladie de son grand-père. Mais non, c'est lui qui avait été la figure rassurante, le point d'ancrage pour ne pas sombrer.  
Il aurait aimé avoir un père présent pour le réconforter lorsque sa belle-mère était brutalement partie. Oh oui, ça avait été difficile pour son papa, ça il le croyait mais lui… personne ne l'avait prit en considération.

Il savait qu'il paraissait fort, presque infaillible pour les autres. Certains pensaient qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments, qu'il se foutait de tout. Mais le problème était tout autre. Il avait juste un mal fou à interpréter ses émotions, ses ressentis et surtout, il ne parvenait que peu à les exprimer. Ou jamais comme il le fallait. La tristesse le laissait… figé. Sauf quand il saturait. La colère restait froide, tapie dans son cœur et dans son esprit, jusqu'au point de non retour. Comme ça avait été le cas ce soir.

Il aurait aimé avoir un père pour pleins d'autres choses. Mais il n'avait pas été là.

Et aujourd'hui, ses reproches lui lacéraient le cœur.

\- STOP ! C'est bon, ça suffit, là ! Je reste donc arrête !  
\- Non, t'as qu'à aller chez ta mère ! Appelle là, vas-y, barre-toi.  
\- Tu veux quoi alors ?! Tout à l'heure tu voulais pas que je parte et maintenant que je reste tu veux que je me barre ?! Choisis !  
\- Fais ce que tu veux ! D'toute façon, c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps, marmonna-t-il, sûrement dans l'espoir que son fils ne l'entende pas.

Mais il l'entendit parfaitement, sans pour autant relever.  
Oui, son père n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Souvent, il n'en faisait un peu qu'à sa tête, mais … purée. Il se faisait ses propres sandwichs à trois ans ! Il avait appris à se débrouiller seul tellement jeune ! Il s'occupait perpétuellement de son frère et de sa sœur, alors oui, une autorité parentale était parfois difficile, surtout qu'il était très raisonnable. Il ne buvait jamais, ne fumait pas, ne traînait pas n'importe où, était respectueux envers tout le monde, il travaillait…

Las, il alla vers sa chambre et croisa sa sœur. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Son estomac se retourna à cette vision mais comme toujours, il fut incapable de réagir normalement.

\- Va te doucher et va au lit, il est l'heure que tu sois au lit.

Elle acquiesça.

Plutôt que d'aller dans sa chambre, il essuya ses yeux et partit voir son petit-frère pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, un câlin en prime.

Seigneur, il détestait se disputer avec son père devant ses cadets mais parfois, la pression était trop forte.

Il descendit, son père faisait il ne savait quoi dans la cuisine.

\- Tu fais quoi ?!  
\- La cuisine.  
\- Il est pas l'heure. Tout le monde va se coucher et tu vas faire trop de bruit. Fallait faire ça avant.

Son père reniflait pitoyablement.

Bordel, il se détestait pour penser ça mais… il trouvait son père si… faible, parfois. Un rien le faisait pleurer. Peut être avait-il conscience que les larmes attendrissaient, ou surtout, rendaient mal à l'aise son fils et donc il en profitait. Combien de fois avait-il dû essuyer les larmes de son père, le rassurer, le réconforter ?! Alors que lui-même n'avait jamais eu cela…

Il se sentait si honteux de penser ce genre de choses de son père, il se méprisait tellement.

Il fit un détour dans la salle de bain et se confronta à son reflet.

Les yeux rouges, son visage pourtant basané translucide, ses lèvres blêmes, son regard vide.

Il se haïssait, aussi se détourna-t-il vivement de son reflet en grimaçant.

Enfin, il retourna dans sa chambre, alluma son ordinateur et brancha ses écouteurs.

Et cette même pensée se remit à tourner dans sa tête, comme souvent tandis que son souffle se faisait difficile, l'angoisse commençant à le faire suffoquer.

« À quoi est-ce que je sers ?! Pourquoi je vis ?! Pour quoi je vis ?! Pour qui je vis ?! »

Après tout, il était seul dans cette chambre si … froide.


End file.
